Tudo culpa do Whisky!
by TED Bear Lupin
Summary: Harry tentava levar uma vida tranquila como um bruxo adolescente normal o que era impossível, mas nunca falava sobre sua recém-descoberta opção sexual, isso até ir com Ron a uma festa dos quinto-anistas no salão da Sonserina e "tirar o pó-de-flu do armário"


**Disclaimer:** Nenhum dos personagens me pertencem, J.K é dona de tudo,  
linda, lora e eu apenas me divirto usando seus queridinhos.  
... ...

**Sinopse**: Harry tentava levar uma vida tranquila como um bruxo adolescente normal o que era impossível, mas nunca falava sobre sua recém-descoberta opção sexual, isso até ir com Ron a uma festa dos quintoanístas no salão dao Sonserina e "tirar o pó-de-flú do armário"

**Ignora HP5,**

**Fanon, TWT R.A.**

**Slash Rated M**

**Lemon/yaoi**

... ... . ...

Maldito whisky de fogo, ou maldito fogo de whiskey?

Harry acordou sentindo o corpo pesado e a cabeça quase estourando, abriu os olhos mas continuava no escuro, esfregou os olhos e forçou a vista para ver se clareava, mas não adiantou, levou a mão até a varinha que ficava no bolso do uniforme e para seu terror, percebeu que estava totalmente nu, passou as mãos pelo seu corpo e percebeu que tinha uma corrente pendurada no pescoço, tateou e sentiu que o pingente era grande e pesado,  
sentiu adornamentos na ponta dos dedos, ele devia ser bem trabalhado, mas a questão era, ele não tinha uma corrente e onde estava suas roupas? passou a mão no rosto e ainda usava os óculos,  
ficou de joelhos e tateou o chão de madeira no escuro,  
passando a palma da mão por ele às cegas até tocar em algo comprido com a ponta dos dedos. Percebeu que era sua varinha e se ergueu sobre os joelhos exspirando lentamente, pois prendera o ar esse tempo sem perceber, ergueu a varinha e murmurou:

_Lumus!

Olhou ao redor e viu que estava em um armário, o armário de vassouras, para ser mais exato.  
Fechou os olhos tentando se lembrar como foi parar ali e falhou miseravelmente.  
Viu suas vestes jogadas no canto do armário pendurada nos cabos de algumas vassouras, as recolheu e as vestiu imediatamente, pegou sua capa de invisibilidade que estava no chão e jogou por cima de si e saiu do armário, praticamente correu para seu dormitório na torre da Grifinória, subiu as escadas como um raio, entrou,  
fechou a porta atrás de si, olhou ao redor e viu todos ja haviam acordado, estava sozinho, pegou umas roupas em seu malão e foi direto para o banheiro, despiu-se novamente, abriu o registro do chuveiro e deixou a água cair sobre seu corpo cansado, fez uma espuma de sabão e passou metódicamente pelo seu corpo, até chegar nas áreas íntimas e perceber que estavam irritadas, seu traseiro ardia um pouco e teve dificuldade para urinar, como se tivesse transado a noite toda.

_Por Mordred! O que eu fiz?

Fechou os olhos encostando a testa na parede rústica e fria e alguns flashs vieram à sua mente.

**(Flashback mode on)**

_Calma, deixa eu ajeitar a gravata!i

_Que gravata, vamos ficar debaixo da capa imbecil!

_Ok...não precisa falar assim!

_Ok...não precisa fazer bico -sorriu

_Não faço bico -falou Ron ficando com as orelhas vermelhas

Harry deu uma última olhada no espelho e espalhou a poção-do-  
cabelo-domado na palma das mãos e espalhou pelos cabelos e imediatamente começaram a se mover sozinhos, fio por fio e formar um look, que o deixou com um aspecto rebelde de sempre mas não como um ninho de corvo, a franja jogada para o lado cobrindo um pouco a cicatriz e levemente arrepiado na parte de trás, dando um ar de está pronto para uma balada.

_Podia ficar melhor, mas estamos lindões -falou o reflexo ajeitando os cabelos negros e rebeldes.

Harry rolou os olhos e terminou de alisar rugas inexistentes na camisa.  
Estava vestindo uma camisa social preta, com a gravata na cor prata e calça jeans também preta, apertada no quadril e ia alargando bem pouco nas pernas, passou mais um pouco da poção do-cabelo-domado em algumas mechas,  
passou um pouco de seu perfume que tinha nota adocicada e amadeirada bem marcante e se enfiou embaixo da capa, Ron estava com vestes bruxas mesmo, o uniforme da escola sob uma capa de veludo negra, que emprestara de Harry.  
Saíram do dormitório, desceram as escadas e foram para as masmorras, a gata madame Norra sentiu o cheiro deles e os seguiu. Harry quando percebeu , cutucou o amigo.

_Ron, rápido, aquela gata pode ver através da capa

_Não brinca Harry...não quero pegar detenção -choramingou Ron atrás de si.

_Poraqui ! -falou Harry puxando uma tapeçaria.

Entraram num lugar escuro e cheio de teias de aranhas, Ron imediatamente começou a balbuciar

_Aranhas, Harry, aranhas...está cheio delas, elas vão nos devorar

_Não seja medroso Ron, essa são pequenas, não podem ao menos nos morder

_Morder?...com a boca? -ficou pálido, parecendo que vomitaria lesmas

_Sério Ron, pare com isso!

Harry o puxou e caminharam,  
saíram em um corredor que nunca tinham visto antes, andaram um longo tempo, até encontrarem um outro corredor e uma outra tapeçaria, Harry a abriu e deu de cara com um quadro que nunca tinha visto antes, era um homem tão barbudo quanto Dumbledore, tinha olhos verdes e puxados, nariz adunco e rosto anguloso, vestia túnica verde musgo e cozinhava algo em seu caldeirão, parecia um pocionista ou alquimista. Harry parou em frente ao enorme quadro surpreendendo a pintura.

_Por Merlin rapaz, não sabe anunciar quando está presente? -  
falou e despejou o conteúdo de um vidro no caldeirão

_Er..desculpe senhor, eu,nós estamos...

_É sempre tão eloquente assim? -  
zombou

_Bem , eu e Ron estávamos no corredor e...

_Este é um Weasley -não era uma pergunta

_Sim sou -disse Ron

_Hunf, sabia, todos são ruivos e se vestem mal!

_Só pode ser algum sonserino esse cara -resmungou Ron com as orelhas vermelhas.

_O senhor sabe, quero dizer...onde ...em que parte do castelo estamos? Não lembro de ter vindo aqui antes...

_Jovens...está em uma parte das masmorras, e o mapa de seu pai não mostra esta parte por causa da magia selada -falou displiscente

_Magia selada? Ei como sabe do mapa e ...

_Sou muito antigo aqui, e os quadros sempre levam notícias ou simples fofocas, é fácil se apegar a isto quando se é um quadro -  
suspirou e mexeu no caldeirão dourado com uma concha de prata.

_Á propósito, sou Salazar Slytherin -falou com desdém

_Wow...

_Isto mesmo, wow -sorriu enviezado

_Nós er...estávamos indo a uma festa...

_Pretendendo invadir uma festa não?

_Bem... -Harry corou

_Morte á Potter

_O que?

_O convite para a festa que pretendem invadir, é morte á Potter -sorriu zombeteiro

_Oh...

_Realmente eles te odeiam não?

_Sim ...é ... animador... - ironizou passando a mão pela nuca

_Hey como sabe o nome dele? -Ron

_Estou morto mas não estou burro,  
quem não conhece a cicatriz ? -apontou

_Quadros fofocam...são vários séculos ouvindo fofoca entende?

_Ah! er... entendo, claro.

_Obrigado srº Slytherin -falaram em unissono

Correram e chegaram em frente ao quadro de um cavaleiro.

_Senha ? -falou torcendo o nariz

_Morte á Potter -falou Harry incomodado com a frase

O quadro deu passagem e Harry e Ron entraram novamente embaixo da capa.  
A primeira impressão era que não tinha nada de mais lá, era quase igual ás outras festas, com excessão de uma banda que tocava em um palco, clássicos da Esquisitonas entre outras bandas bruxas, e a mesa de bebidas era bem farta, tinha bebidas de todos os tipos, mas Harry notou que os sonserinos preferiam o ponche que Blaise distribuía nas taças, era uma bebida de cor laranja e brilhava um pouco, Ron começou a pegar salgadinhos e comer debaixo da capa.

_Vai mah ba fente Hauy, queo bolios -falou Ron com a boca muito cheia

_Só pensa em comida Ron! -reclamou mas fez o que o amigo lhe pediu.

Logo a festa estava bombando e todos muito loucos, muitos casais quase acasalando no meio da festa,  
outros em puffs mais afastados,  
Harry bebeu algumas garrafas de cerveja amanteigada e resolveu experimentar o ponche, descobriu que era whisky de fogo, mas estava diferente, tinha algo a mais na bebida, pegou um pouco e bebeu num gole só, desceu queimando em sua garganta, mas ele se sentiu bem, seu corpo aqueceu e sentiu uma felicidade imensa, como se tivesse bebido félix felicis, tinha vontade de dançar, cantar, pular e então largou a capa , era como se não pudesse sentir vergonha nunca mais em sua vida, pegou mais um copo e mais outro e vários outros depois.  
Já era mais de meia noite quando ele achou que a festa não estava animada o bastante, subiu no palco, e cochichou no ouvido dos integrantes da banda, eles balançaram a cabeça positivamente e se posicionaram, Ron que estava comendo, ficou boquiaberto de ver o amigo no palco, cambaleando de bêbado e pegando o microfone encantado magicamente para aumentar a voz.

_O que Harry está fazendo? -Ron perguntou a si mesmo.

Começou um ritmo parecido com música de circo trouxa e Harry começou a cantar:

_Started at the age of four..

_My mother went to the grocery store

Caminhou até a borda do palco e pegou uma presilha de Pansy no formato de flor e prendeu nos seus cabelos já totalmente rebeldes

_Went sneaking through her bedroom door

_To find something in a size four...

Deu uma rebolada e os sonserinos cairam na gargalhada, muitos caíram no chão segurando a barriga.

_Sugar and spice and everything nice...

_Wasn't made for only girls

_GI Joe in panty hose

_Is making room for the one and only...

Deu mais uma rebolada e vários sonserinos reconheciam a musica da banda trouxa chamada Green Day e começaram a cantar junto com ele. Uma garota arrancou a blusa e o sutiã, ficando nua da cintura para cima e jogou o sutiã para Harry, cantando o refrão da música também.

_King for a day, Princess by dawn...

Harry pegou o sutiã e colocou por cima da camisa preta, e rebolou levantanto-a até o peito,  
mostrando o abdômen que era até bem trabalhado.

_King for a day in a leather thong...  
_King for a day, Princess by dawn _Just wait 'til all the guys get a load of me...

Draco, Blaise e Nott estava boquiabertos, o álcool que estava no sangues dele imediatamente evaporou com tamanha perpelxidade.

_Wow Potter sabe se divertir ! -falou Blaise caindo na gargalhada

_Draco tentou falar, mas estava fixado na bunda de Potter que na hora, ele havia abaixado a calça até o meio dela e rebolado um pouco

_Caras, amanhã a escola vai acordar com umas fotos bem legais -falou conjurando ma câmera fotográfica enfeitiçada e tirou várias fotos durante à noite toda,

todas muito comprometedoras do garoto-que-sobreviveu.

Harry correu pelo palco cambaleado e terminou de cantar a música:

_My daddy threw me in therapy...

_He thinks I'm not a real man

_Who put the "drag" in the Drag Queen

_Don't knock it until you tried it on

_Sugar and spice and everything nice

_Wasn't made for only girls

_GI Joe in panty hose...

A essa altura ele já tinha até chapéu feminino e saia cor de rosa no estilo barbie girl, por cima da calça jeans.

_Mas que raio de música é essa? -  
gritou Draco no ouvido de Blaise

_É um rock de uma banda trouxa muito famosa, se chama Green Day

Draco torceu o nariz por ser trouxa, mas curtiu o som e Potter estava cantando e rebolando muito bem, sem contar que ele cambaleando era muito engraçado,  
sentiu vontande de apertar a bunda firme e redonda que Potter insista em mostrar rebolando, sorriu maliciosamente para si mesmo, sabia exatamente o que fazer no final da noite.

_Is making room for the one and only -Harry cambaleando colocou uma presilha no cabelos do guitarrista

_King for a day, -esticou a mão que segurava o microfone para o público cantar o refrão

_ Princess by dawn...

_King for a day in a leather thong _King for a day, -repetiu o processo e o pessoal cantou junto...

_ Princess by dawn...

_Just wait 'til all the guys get a load of me...

Desceu do palco e pegou na cintura de Crabbe e deu uma rebolada gingando o quadril de Crabbe junto com o dele, fazendo o sonserino ficar roxo de veronha, ele não estava bêbado como Harry, todos quase infartaram de rir e Draco sentiu uma raiva brotar de seu interior, queria fuzilar Crabbe, sentiu que podia azar ou torturá-lo ali mesmo, upor Harry se esfregar nele de uma forma tão deliberadamente sexy e não em si.

_Sugar and spice and everything nice

_Wasn't made for only girls

_GI Joe in panty hose

_Is making room for the one and only

_King for a day, Princess by dawn

_King for a day in a leather thong

_King for a day, Princess by dawn

_King for a day in a leather thong...

_King for a day, Princess by dawn...

_King for a day in a leather thong...

_King for a day, Princess by dawn...

Todos ja cantavam a ultima parte junto com ele, com as vozes groladas de bêbados.

_Just wait 'til all the guys

_Just wait 'til all the guys

_Just wait 'til all the guys get a load of me...

**( flashback mode of )**

Harry sentiu uma vontade mórbida de se afogar no lago da lula gigante, morrer parecia uma ótima opção,  
morreria com a dignidade que ainda lhe restava, depois de assistir o Chudley Cannons jogar contra as Harpias de Holyed é claro.  
Saiu do chuveiro , fez um feitiço para secar o corpo e deixou os cabelos molhados, penteou-os sem muito sucesso em deixá-los arrumados, vestiu o uniforme , e apanhou seus pertences guardou-os na mochila um a um lentamente, pois queria demorar para descer, alguns minutos depois estava pronto, suspirou e se dirigiu às escadadarias lentamente, seguiu pelos corres de cabeça baixa, de modo que evitasse encarar algum aluno, que passasse por ele embora os corredores estivessem vazios.  
Chegou ao salão comunal e todas as casas estavam reunidas em sua respectivas mesas tomando café da manhã, fez o trageto jogou no banco ao lado de Ron no salão comunal, sentiu vários olhares divertidos dos sonserinos em sua direção, mas manteve o olhar em seu prato, se pudesse,  
enfiaria a cara no pudim de abóbora.

_Ron...por que me deixou lá, onde você foi ontem?

_Blaise e os outros me expulsaram por estar lá sem ser convidado, ei você estava muito louco Harry

_Hm ... não... -Harry gemeu escondendo o rosto no antebraço, sentindo a rainha mãe das ressacas

_Foi o whisey de fogo -sussurrou

_Whisky você quer dizer?

_Não ... whiskey mesmo, Blaise me expicou por alto que era whisky batizado, por isso é whiskey -sorriu meio sem graça

_Batizado?

_Sim, com uma poção desinibidora

_Oh! Isso...isso é...

_Eu sei companheiro - Ron deu tapinhas no ombro de Harry

_Não para por aí Harry... - Ron começou incerto.

_ Onde termina esse desastre ?... - perguntou não querendo a resposta

_Bem... tiraram fotos, se prepara parceiro! - falou Ron pesaroso

_Oh cara, os Sonserinos que..

_Bem provável!

_Pelas bolas de Merlin! - bateu a testa na mesa.

Harry queria sumir, agora sim a morte lhe cairia muito bem.


End file.
